


entertain me

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Interpret as you like, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mario Kart, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, NOT EXPLICITLY ROMANTIC, No Angst, No Smut, No Volleyball, Pillow Fights, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Teasing, Tickle Fights, but not really platonic, idk - Freeform, is this really fluff?, semi is horrible at mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: Shirabu’s eyes glinted, and he leaned over to Semi, leaning in.“Did you hear that, senpai? I’m bored,” he whispered into Semi’s ear.The older boy shivered, a blush crawling up his neck. “Oh yeah? Well, what do you want me to do about it?”Another smirk appeared on Shirabu’s face. This was fun. He leaned even closer to Semi, and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head to face him. The blush on Semi’s face grew even more prominent.“Entertain me.”-semi and shirabu were just playing mario kart together, but things escalated pretty fast... a mini wrestling match, half a movie and a pillow fight later, they fall asleep on the sofa, where tendou and the rest of the volleyball team find them. moral of the story? don't mess with the shiratorizawa setters.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	entertain me

**Author's Note:**

> so heres another oneshot! the prompt was this: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/612559986805140483/
> 
> okay i know the title and summary are misleading, im sorry i couldnt think of anything else ;-;
> 
> its a mess and reads like a crackfic tbh, but i hope you enjoy!

Semi groaned, dropping his controller. “How have you beat me every single time? I swear you’re cheating or something!”

“It’s not my fault I’m so much better than you,” Shirabu responded with a smirk.

Semi narrowed his eyes, swatting at Shirabu’s head. “Excuse you. I’m your senpai you have to respect me.”

“Fine. It’s not my fault I’m so much better than you,  _ senpai. _ ”

The older boy groaned again, burying his head in his hands.  _ Shirabu was way too problematic. And way too sassy. How can one person be that sassy?  _

“You’re seriously the worst, you know.”

“Aw, thank you,  _ senpai _ !” he teased. Shirabu paused. “Do you want to do something else? You’re so bad at Mario Kart that you’re no fun to play against. It’s not even funny anymore! To be honest, it’s a bit pathetic…”

“Say that again, I dare you.” 

“Semi, you suck. Just accept it.” There was an evil glint in the second year’s eyes.

In an instant, Semi had tackled his kouhai and was tickling his sides, grinning maniacally. “You asked for it,” he muttered, shifting to get a better angle.

The copper-haired boy started screaming and thrashing, trying in vain to get the tickling to stop. “Semi! P-please! I c-can’t br-breathe!” he managed to gasp out in between his giggles.

This didn’t deter the older setter, and his tickling only got more intense. “You deserve this, Shirabu,” he said, now straddling the boy.

After a few seconds, realisation of their very,  _ ahem _ , compromising position hit the ashen-haired boy like a truck. His face started to burn up, and the tickling ceased.

Shirabu took this as an opportunity to shove Semi off him and began tickling his sides, not even noticing the shade of red his face had turned.

  
When he had gotten no reaction from the older boy whatsoever, he looked up, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Shirabu, you forget that I’m not ticklish,” Semi said, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks. Shirabu’s eyes widened as his senpai reached out towards him, ready to attack his sides again. However this time, the younger setter managed to escape, and managed to somewhat pin down Semi’s arms on the floor.

Semi tried to get out from Shirabu’s surprisingly strong grip, which resulted in him on top of the other setter. They continued this back and forth, essentially wrestling each other, and their shouts and grunts were loud enough for everyone on their floor to hear.

“SEMISEMI WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU GETTING IT ON WITH SHIRABU! YOU MIGHT WANT TO QUIET DOWN A BIT!” They heard Tendou shouting at them, presumably from Ushijima’s room again. They froze, suddenly extremely aware of what was happening.

This time it was Shirabu on top of Semi, hands clamped over the older boy’s wrists, pinned down above his head. He was practically sitting on Semi’s chest, and their faces were extremely close to each other. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest, and he could feel a blush covering his face. Shirabu glanced down at the boy underneath him.  _ Phew, it’s not just me,  _ he thought, noticing how red the older boy was. It probably rivalled his own blush, to be honest.

Semi was the first to compose himself, clearing his throat and saying, “Ugh, get off me, idiot. You’re so heavy my lungs are going to collapse!” As he said this, he pushed Shirabu off him with enough force for the smaller boy to crash into the coffee table, causing one of the controllers to fall off and hit his face.

“OW THAT HURT!” 

At first, Semi was stuck in his place, half concerned for the setter, half trying not to laugh. Before long, he lost control and burst into a fit of laughter, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.    
  
Shirabu stared blankly at the boy, watching his shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath. Before he knew it, he was laughing alongside him, snorting and punching the other boy playfully.

The younger boy calmed down fairly soon, laughter dying out. His mind started to wander as he watched the other setter try and calm down. _ Laughing like this with Semi was fun. Being around Semi was fun. _ He liked spending time with the older setter.

Suddenly Shirabu snapped back into reality, realising his thoughts. This only made him flush an extreme shade of pink, causing Semi’s fading chuckles to start up again.

The copper-haired boy pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and began laughing again, finding the other boy’s wheezes, and their current situation, hysterical.

They were laying down on the floor, laughing their heads off, and they had been for the past 5 minutes. If anyone were to walk in now, they were sure to be extremely confused, and probably quite concerned too.

After about 10 more minutes of hysterical laughter, they both had calmed down.

“So…” said Semi, sitting up from his place on the floor. “What now?”

Shirabu hummed, copying Semi’s actions. “We could watch a movie?” he suggested.

Semi hummed and moved over to the sofa, falling into the comfy cushions. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on to a random channel, which just so happened to have the opening credits for a movie. “There’s something on now, do you wanna watch?” 

“Sure,” replied Shirabu, making his way onto the sofa and sitting next to Semi.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the movie together. To be completely honest, it was quite boring. The plot was cliche, and the lead actress was quite annoying. Or that’s what Shirabu thought at least.

He looked over to Semi, who seemed to be paying attention, but upon closer inspection, he looked like he could fall asleep. Shirabu grinned, already thinking up a plan to annoy his senpai.

He suddenly sat up straight from his position on the couch and stated, “I’m bored.”

Semi raised an eyebrow but paid no mind, not even removing his eyes from the TV. Shirabu frowned, expecting the setter to at least pay some attention to him. 

He leaned back down on the sofa, thinking up a plan that was sure to get his attention. Luckily, he had an idea. Shirabu’s eyes glinted, and he leaned over to Semi, leaning in.

  
“Did you hear that, senpai? I’m bored _ , _ ” he whispered into Semi’s ear.

The older boy shivered, a blush crawling up his neck. “Oh yeah? Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

Another smirk appeared on Shirabu’s face. This was fun. He leaned even closer to Semi, and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head to face him. The blush on Semi’s face grew even more prominent.

“ _ Entertain me. _ ” With this, Shirabu shoved Semi off the couch with as much force as he could. Semi landed on the floor next to the coffee table, but the sheer strength of Shirabu’s push meant that he hit his head on the edge of the table.

“YOU BASTARD!” he yelled, clutching his head and groaning in agony.

Shirabu burst into laughter for the second time that evening, the sight of the older boy in pain bringing him a twisted sense of joy.  _ Does this make me a psychopath?  _ he thought.  _ Oh well, it’s too funny. _

Semi glared. “What the hell was that even for?!”

“Th-thanks!” Shirabu choked out, still laughing.

“Thanks for what, you asshole?” exclaimed Semi exasperatedly. “That hurt like hell!”

Shirabu took a deep breath in, composing himself long enough to utter out a coherent sentence. “Thanks for entertaining me!”

“Right that’s it.” Semi started walking towards his kouhai, a glare harsh enough that it made Shirabu stop laughing and start cowering.

“S-semi?” 

Wordlessly, Semi picked up one of the couch pillows and started whacking Shirabu’s head.

“OW! THAT HURTS! HEY!”

Ignoring the copper-haired boy’s protests, Semi continued battering the poor boy with pillows. Somehow, Shirabu managed to grab hold of one of the pillows in Semi’s hand and tugged it out of Semi’s grip. He started retaliating and hitting the older boy back.

It had turned into a full-blown pillow fight. Both boys were attacking each other with as much force as they could muster, while simultaneously trying to block the hits of the other. It was quite an impressive feat. 

They soon both collapsed on the sofa, both exhausted from the intense pillow fight and wrestling match. 

\-- 

A few hours later, Tendou came back from doing whatever he was doing with Ushijima, only to be greeted with the sight of both the Shiratorizawa setters asleep together on the couch.

Shirabu was on the inside edge of the sofa, facing up, one arm raised above his head and hanging off the sofa’s armrest, one leg on top of Semi’s (looking suspiciously like it had been the cause of why Semi was practically falling off the couch). His bangs were spread ungraciously over his face and in his eyes. ( _ Looks painful _ , thought Tendou.  _ This is why I style my hair up... _ )

Semi had one arm draped across the younger setter’s face (which suspiciously looked like it had been used to push the other away), the other arm dangling off the edge of the sofa onto the floor. One of his legs was also hanging off the sofa, and he looked as if he would fall off any second. His head was turned away from Shirabu’s, and Tendou could see him drooling onto the pillow.

The redhead couldn’t resist taking a picture of the two together peacefully (if you could call it that), and took multiple, sending them to the Shiratorizawa group chat to be used as blackmail. He quickly rushed out of his dorm, going around and calling the other members of the team over, wanting them all to witness Semi and Shirabu sleeping together in person.

By the time he had rounded them all up and returned to his room, the setters had changed positions. Semi had somehow moved closer to Shirabu, and was no longer at risk of falling off. Their legs had become even more intertwined, and both their faces were turned towards each other.

Everyone on the team had quickly whipped out their phones and started taking multiple pictures of the pair, making sure to get every possible angle.

However, Goshiki had noticed that the two were holding hands, and let out an uncharacteristic girly squeal, which was quickly muffled by Tendou’s hand.

“Shut up! We don’t want to wake them!” he hissed, slowly removing his hand from the first year’s mouth.

“I’m sorry!” whispered Goshiki.

They both turned back to the sleeping pair, desperately hoping that they were deep enough sleepers to not have noticed. Luckily, they both seemed undisturbed, and the rest of the Shiratorizawa team simultaneously let out a sigh of relief.

They took a couple more photos, before Goshiki spoke up. “You know, we should probably leave now. If they wake up and catch us, they’re going to murder us all for sure…”

A round of hums and “yes’s” filled the room as they filed out, making sure to send all the photos onto the volleyball team chat, ready to torment the setters when they woke up.

\--

A few hours later, Shirabu woke up, yawning tiredly. When he realised that he wasn’t in his own dorm room, he sat straight up, trying to figure out where he was. When he saw Semi curled up next to him, he shrieked in disbelief, pushing the older setter off the sofa, as the memories of their pillow fight came rushing back. The confused look on his face quickly turned into one of realisation, then guilt, then back to his normal neutral expression.

The impact of the floor was enough to wake Semi up, and he sat up in shock. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed, sitting up. His gaze landed on Shirabu, who looked more smug than he should have been. “That’s like the millionth time you’ve shoved me today!”

“Oh. Sorry. It was an accident.”

“Ugh you really suck, you know. I hate you,” Semi whined, moving to get his phone from the coffee table. He turned it on and found that he had multiple messages from the volleyball chat, and even some direct messages from some of his teammates. His eyebrows were furrowed - the group chat was normally very silent, and his teammates rarely texted him. “Uh, Shirabu? Do you know why the volleyball chat blew up?”

“It what?”

“Check your phone.” 

They both unlocked their phones and found nearly a hundred messages, all of them pictures of them asleep on the sofa.  _ What the hell…? When did they take these? How did they get in? _ Both boys were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, the penny dropped. They looked at each other and spoke in unison. “ _ Tendou _ .”

“That jerk!” Semi growled, standing up, ready to fight the entire team to get them to delete the pictures.

Shirabu quickly followed suit, a murderous glare on his face.

Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team had better be prepared. Semi and Shirabu were out for blood.

\--

“Mention a word of this again, and I will snap your wrists so hard that your bones shatter into a million pieces and you’ll never be able to play volleyball again.”

The setters had managed to track down the majority of the team, and had managed to convince (more like force) them all to delete all traces of the incident. Shirabu’s threats were so violently gruesome, and Semi’s punches were so painful that the team eventually gave in.

However there was one member of the team that was yet to feel their joint wrath. Tendou.

Semi and Shirabu spent the rest of the day tracking Tendou down.

After that incident, everyone on the team never brought up the incident again. 

Well, not to Semi or Shirabu’s knowledge at least...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i know this kinda sucks but if you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! have a great day :)


End file.
